


You can count on me to misbehave

by crookedspoon



Series: Married Alive [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ableist Language, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation, Objectification, POV Piper Greenmantle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Sometimes, when she has no other engagements that will take her out of the house, Piper goes to check up on the Greywaren that Colin keeps in the basement.





	You can count on me to misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galateaofthewestside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/gifts).



> For Day #24 "Exhibitionism/Voyeurism" at Kinktober and #24 "Breakable" at Inktober for writers.

Sometimes, when she has no other engagements that will take her out of the house – and Piper has many; she's busy a busy woman – she goes to check up on the Greywaren that Colin keeps in basement. 

It's a little like going to the zoo, although with fewer animals and fewer people around.

The Greywaren has its own little room there, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say it has a glass cage in the basement and that glass cage occupies most of the room it is displayed in. It's not the original case Colin couldn't stop himself from buying for the Greywaren before he even knew what it looked like. It's the one he got after they returned to Boston and Colin tried housebreaking it.

Whenever she goes down there, the light is on. It makes her wonder about their energy bill for a second, but since she's not in charge of paying for it, she quickly dismisses it again. Colin is just so extra. If he wants to throw his money out of the window just to have some advantage in whatever pissing contest he is involved in with the Greywaren, let him. As long as enough is left over for Piper to keep up her living standard, she doesn't care what else he uses it for.

Though really, he should know by now that torturing that boy gets him nowhere. He's tried to pull some Guantánamo techniques, but the kid is nothing if not stubborn. The more Colin pushed it, the more it dug its heels in. Her husband has never been good with children. Piper doesn't envy his students.

It just goes to show how incompetent Colin actually is. Piper had no need to threaten the Greywaren with mutilation – something whose efficacy he would have tested (because what use does the Greywaren have for limbs if all it needs for dreaming is its mind), if it hadn't been for Piper. She'd rather not share her living space with a cripple. It would upset her sensibilities, not so much because she couldn't stand looking at it anymore, but because she'd know what it had looked like before.

And even if Colin didn't think the Greywaren had any need for its digits or that tongue it only used for talking back, Piper could think of several uses for them. She's tried them out since and, while not exceptional, found them adequate. Useful even, with a little improvement.

And the Greywaren seems to be so eager to improve, or at least eager to get between her legs again, which essentially boils down to the same thing. 

Piper doesn't see what kind of problems Colin could have had with it. The Greywaren had been ready to please her the moment she took it under her wing, and had shown more acknowledgment of her interests within the first five minutes than Colin had shown during their entire marriage.

Which is not to say that Piper was sad about that. Quite the opposite. Colin had money and good looks going for him, and while the Greywaren might certainly be cute if she managed to feed it right – something that's still proving to be a bit of a challenge – it could give her everything she wanted. Sorry, Colin. The delivery takes mere moments, a vast improvement on Amazon's morning express. No more waiting around for a courier to arrive who possibly even damaged the package, because this boy is manufacturer and courier in one. Nowhere else has Piper received this much service, with this much selection thrown into the bargain.

That was another thing that spoke for the Greywaren. It could custom-make everything she could ever ask for, tailor it specifically to her need. All she had to do was describe what she wanted, and she got it.

Of course, Piper's not stupid. She's well aware that the Greywaren is only complying with her wishes because it expected free admission to her panties out of that. It has got the whole thing a little backwards. Piper is not in the business of granting personal favors. But the Greywaren is lucky that she has taken a liking to it. Enough so that she'd actually grant that admission on occasion.

It was a quick learner, if anything, aware that if it performed well enough, Piper would eventually return to give it another chance to prove itself.

That is how it has been thus far.

Colin relies on her now to get the Greywaren to dream him something.

It's not that bad of a deal, really. Even if the item he wants doesn't interest her in the slightest, she still gets an orgasm out of it. That's not something Colin could guarantee her, but she'd known that when she proposed to him. It's not like she cares much about him getting off either.

But sometimes, she does not want to be the one in charge of her orgasms. Sometimes, she prefers to be lazy and have one delivered to her. Or several.

In those cases, having a horny teenager in lockup is quite a convenient feature, even if Amnesty International might have something to say about that teenager's living conditions if they became public knowledge.

A cage made out of bulletproof glass would probably not pass their test. But it's not like the Greywaren could send a petition to them for a rescue or whatever. 

Though so far, it hasn't given much of an indication of wanting to leave. Not anymore. Piper is pretty certain that this is down to her attention, not to brag or anything. It's just the natural order of things for boys to admire her.

The Greywaren is no exception.

Her appearance always brings a grin to its face. 

So here it is now, grinning and rising to its feet and placing a hand against the glass wall that separates them. Perhaps it's hoping she'd take it out for a walk or something, but its expression is more leering than hopeful.

For some reason that endears it to hear. It's not a sucker-up, even if it has learned to use its tongue well by now.

No, it still likes to play games, even locked up like a dog in its kennel and deprived of sleep through constant illumination.

Perhaps she's been too lenient with it. If she hadn't played around with it so much herself, it would not have grown this cheeky.

Leaving one palm facing her on the glass, it cups the other over its jeans, at the juncture of its thighs. No doubt it's got hard the moment it spotted her, expecting some more playtime. But even if it did, it wouldn't give her the satisfaction of confirming her suspicion.

It still likes to believe it has some wiggle room to gain the upper hand. And Piper is not cruel enough to disabuse it of that notion. But only just barely. She's become a little fond of it, and if a little make-believe is all it takes to keep it happy for a while longer, she's down to play along.

The Greywaren bites its bottom lip as it strokes itself through its jeans. Its fingers trace the outline of its hardening erection before it shoves them past its waistband.

Piper raises her eyebrow. Really.

It's not like she minds displays such as this. Quite the opposite, if they're done in her favor. The Greywaren is happy to see her after all; this is like a salutation, like tail-wagging, and Piper treats it as such. But for it to be this coy about it... she would have expected more.

And more is what she gets.

The Greywaren undoes its fly, while its dark gaze rest unflinchingly on hers. It's a little exciting even, this sort of attention. Piper likes attention.

The boy-thing takes its dick out and takes its eyes off her only as long as it takes for it to spit into its palm. They're boring into her as it strokes itself, as if trying to compel her to join it.

It's becoming more difficult to think of the Greywaren as a thing, after all the times she's spent together with it, teaching it how to please her, be it physically or through the dream.

It has a personality, after all.

"Did you miss this?" it asks as it rubs its dick against the glass, leaving smears of pre-ejaculate on it.

Piper didn't, in fact, miss it, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't like to feel it between her thighs right now anyway. It can be exciting to fuck it, especially when Colin is aware she's doing it and unable to do anything about it. That's the kind of power play Piper lives for.

She's a little peeved when the Greywaren closes its eyes and lets its head fall back as it's stroking itself to completion. But she soothes herself with the knowledge that it is almost certainly thinking about her as it's abusing itself.

So the smile she displays to it might be a little smug, a little mean even, but she's certain it won't mind when it sees it.

And it doesn't. If anything, it's working itself faster. Its breathing is becoming labored but its eyes are still trained on her, hooded though they may be.

Its breath is fogging up the glass even as it is pushing its dick against it, as if it were imagining rubbing it against her skin. Piper is beginning to feel some heat in her own nether regions and wonders for a moment if it would be worth to take the Greywaren out of its cage. They could have some fun for a while, until Piper is satisfied and doesn't want to engage with teenage egos anymore. 

At least Colin already knows she'll always love herself more than him. The Greywaren seems to need some more lessons in that. It's as if it thinks everyone has to love it just because of what it can do. Piper suppresses a snort. So laughable.

Its old circle of friends might have been readily impressed by whatever it managed to dream up, but Piper's boredom needs a lot more to be alleviated.

Even face-sitting, while a start, won't occupy her for long. Perhaps she ought to give it a little chance to speak, to defend itself, to give her a reason not to toss it on the heap of all her other used-up toys.

Its ability to dream her everything she could possibly want is only good as long as she can describe to it what it is she wants, and most often, once she's able to put her wish into words, there are other ways to get it. Certainly not as fast, but Colin's money still has a way of persuading people to be quick.

The Greywaren grunts loudly as its release spatters the glass between them, almost as unbreakable as the little one's spirit. She has got to admire it a little. She doesn't know many people who have taken quite as much abuse as this boy has and retained their humor throughout it all.

Piper is not sure, but perhaps it is respect that she feels. She and Colin have done nothing but treat the Greywaren as a means to an end, specifically a content creator. And yet, none of that objectification seems to faze it much. It just goes along with it, as if this is all one elaborate game, one that perhaps allows it to emerge as a winner.

She doesn't want to disappoint it by letting it know there is nothing to win, no way for it to return home unharmed. Colin has harmed it plenty, even if most of it won't show on its skin – for which she is glad, in a way. She prefers its skin to be free of blemishes.

It drags its dick through the mess it has created on the glass, like creating a painting with it. It will have to live with the mess for a while. She doesn't know when Colin will have have it ordered cleaned.

The Greywaren itself throws some taunts her way, or perhaps it thinks of them more as invitations, she can't be sure. But the way they're phrased they're not of much interest to her anymore.

It's unlikely the Greywaren will understand what it did wrong if she leaves now, but she's not in a particular mood to explain herself. Perhaps one day it'll learn to read her mind.

She flicks the light off on her way out. That ought to be enough of a reward for the little one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/166821157985/wip-week-day-2-newest-wip).


End file.
